The invention relates generally to a light distribution system for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to such a light distribution system having a light collector for distributing light from a light source over a predetermined area.
Light distribution systems which use fiber optics to distribute light to various locations in a vehicle are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,793 uses optical fibers to direct light through pipes to various locations. However, such light is concentrated over a small area on the faces of the light pipes. When the light is concentrated in such a small area, heat is not dissipated sufficiently and is built up in the light collection area. This localized heating can shorten the life of light pipes by discoloring or deforming them.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a light distribution system which collects light into a plurality of light pipes while avoiding heat concentration on the face of the light pipes.